1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to cable connector devices and, more particularly, is concerned with a quick disconnect cable connector device having an integral body and strain relief structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cables, such as coaxial cables and the like, are used in a variety of situations. Ends of these cables often must be connected to one another and to contact terminations on various equipment, such as television sets. Various cable connector devices have been developed over the years for this purpose. Quick disconnect cable connector devices, such as those designed, manufactured and marketed by Hubbell Incorporated, allow for easy connecting and disconnecting of the ends of cables. A typical quick disconnect cable connector device includes a coupling member which is mounted to an end of a cable. The coupling member includes contact terminations which are connected to the end of the cable. The coupling member and the contact terminations thereof have either mateable male or female configurations. The coupling member of one device in the male configuration is fastenable to the coupling member of another device in the female configuration. In such manner, the ends of the cables may be connected to and disconnected from one another and other contact terminations.
While the prior art quick disconnect cable connector devices appear to be generally satisfactory for use under the specific conditions for which they were designed, it is perceived by the inventors herein that improvements are still needed in the case of such devices in terms of their durability, ergonomics and ease of use. Consequently, a need remains for innovations in the design of quick disconnect cable connector devices.